Sacred Heart
by sweetie91
Summary: Kagome is being hunted down. And her life was done upside down because of him. Will she be able to survive with the help of her friends and a young boy or will she be killed?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Ari and I would like to give credit to all my friends but especially to these important people for introducing me to FanFiction: Sango, Kagome, Rin, Shippo, Kouga, Inuyasha, Ayume, Seshomaru, and Miroku. I am 14 years old with brown eyes and brown medium-height hair. This is my first story so I hope you all like it! I tried to make it as adventurous and mysterious as I could for all my future fans! )

Enjoy the story!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

There was screaming in the hallway. Fifteen year old Kagome slowly got up from her bed and walked to the doorway to see what was going on. No, stop, don't go any further, she tried to tell herself. She knew where this was going, and she didn't want it. Her worst nightmare was coming true, just like it had many times before. As she kept walking, she tried to stop. But she couldn't. Her body had taken complete control over her.

No, please stop now, her mind pleaded with her body. But she kept on walking. The screaming was getting louder and louder. She slowly walked to the edge of the stairway and came to a halt kneeling on the floor where she could get a better view of what was going on.

"No, I will not take this!" her mother was yelling at her father.

"And you won't need to once I finish you off!" he yelled back.

Kagome wondered what he meant by that. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. All she knew was that she was terrified . Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as she tried to stop them from falling.

"What do you mean finish me-" her mother didn't get a chance to finish, just then her father pulled out a revolver and shot her.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Neither could she bear to watch if her mother was alive or dead. She had to get away from there. She had seen enough. She ran to her room with tears gathering in her eyes and face and decided she had to get away as fast as she could. After what her father had just done to her mother, who knew what he would do to her.

Kagome could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the distance. Quickly, she opened her window and climbed out. At the same time the door swungopened and there was her father with the gun in his hand. He raised his hand to pull the trigger on her.

* * *

Thats it so I hoped you guys liked it! Revew and tell me what you thought about!

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

flashback-

Kagome could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the distance. Quickly, she opened her window and  
climbed out. At the same time the door swung open and there was her father with the gun in his hand. He raised  
his hand to pull the trigger on her.   
CHAPTER TWO

"NO!" Kagome screamed, "Please put the gun down! Please don't harm me!"

"SHUT UP!" Her father roared loud enough that the whole neighbor-hood could hear him.

"But I didn't do anything to you!" She cried through her tears.

Her Father tried to pull the trigger on her, but the trigger was stuck. "What the hell! This damn thing won't work!"  
He didn't notice Kagome grab a poker from beside her bed and clutch it tightly in both of her hands.

There came a noise from from behind her father. He turned around, and there was her mother there right behind her  
father.

"Please..." Her mother choked through blood in her mouth, "Please... Let her go"

"What the? I swear I just finished you off downstairs! Well... It looks like I'll be having a little more fun." He raised  
his arm with the gun in his hand, completely forgetting that the gun wouldn't work. Or at least Kagome thought it  
didn't.

Just then, When he pulled the trigger again, somehow, this time, it DID work. There was a loud gunshot that lasted  
less than one second, but was echoing throughout the whole house.

Luckily though, the bullet went right over her mother's head, just barely ,missing her. Kagome watched as all of the  
terror went right before her eyes. "Please", Kagome prayed, "Please God... If there is one, Please PLEASE make  
this just be a dream, which I shall wake up from, and find it to be just a terrible nightmare. And in the morning,  
when I wake up, everything will be back to normal and alright. PLEASE!"

But she knew that this was real. Her father raised his arm again, having a clear shot of her mother. He was about to  
shoot at her once again. That's when Kagome jumped on him and gave a full blow to his head with the poker she  
had in her hand.

Her father fell right before her and didn't move. Maybe he was dead, she didn't know. But right now, she didn't care.  
All she cared about was her mother.

"Mother", she whispered urgently, "Hurry, Mother, we have to get out of here, before Dad wakes up. Please stand  
Mother!"

"Kagome", her mother croaked, I'm sorry, but I won't make it."

"What! Are you insane! You HAVE to make it Mother! You HAVE too!"

"Kago, I'm sorry. But this is the end of life for me. But you still have a chance. Go Child, run. We will meet again in time  
when you and me will meet once again in Death. In Heaven or Hell, as Devils or Angels, we WILL meet. now GO!  
Save yourself!" Her mother said.

"No! I will not leave you!" Kagome cried. "I will not! I can't! I will die right beside you if I have too! Just please! Mom,  
Don't leave me!"

"Please Kagome... I have something to tell you..."

"Mother, what is it?"

"I... I.. am... not... your... true..." Her mom stammered.

"Your not my true what?"

"your true..." Her mother closed her eyes, as if though she was taking in the taste of death. There was total silence.  
"Kago...?"

Kagome whispered, "Yes Mother, I'm here...?"

"You see that box on top of that closet? Over there?" She tried to point at the oak closet right beside Kagome's  
bed, but winced in pain. Kagome nodded. "Take it, Child, Keep it safe. It belongs to you now. There's things in there  
which I can not tell you myself, but which you should know. Your father wants it, and will do anything to get it. Please.  
Run... take it with you. Destroy it. Just keep it away from him and take it. NEVER LET HIM FIND IT! Please Kago,  
go and take the box."

"But-" Kagome got interrupted by her mother.

"Do me this last wish child. That's all I ask of thee..."

There was an awkward pause. Then her mother broke the silence.

"Goodbye Kago..." Her mother closed her eyes, and fell in a permanent sleep.

"Goodbye mother." Kagome said through tears, and kissed her mother one last final goodbye on her forehead.

Then, quickly, she grabbed the box from the closet, jumped out of her open window and ran. She ran for her life, for her  
mother. God she wished she was still alive, even though in her heart, she strongly knew she was dead. Kagome couldn't  
believe her father could ever do such a thing! He said he loved her mother! She was his WIFE! And Kagome was his  
DAUGHTER! But now she knew she couldn't trust him or anyone anymore. She didn't even know if she could trust  
herself anymore!

Even more tears started to well up in her eyes. "Be strong Kago, Be strong," she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK- 

Now she knew she couldn't trust him or anyone anymore. She didn't even know if she could trust herself  
anymore! Even more tears started to well up in her eyes. "Be strong Kago, Be strong," she whispered to  
herself...

CHAPTER THREE

The next morning, when Kagome woke up, she didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was  
cold and hungry. Then she remembered the box. She wondered what was so special about it, that even her  
father would kill his own wife for it. No, she thought, he didn't deserve the name "Father". Not after what he  
did.

Kagome looked around at the location at where she was at. She was somewhere in the woods. She didn't know  
where, but she just hoped she was safe and that no one would find her.

She noticed the box and started to reach for it, but stopped, uncertain if she should openit or not. Well, her  
mother DID tell her that it was hers. But Kagome couldn't recall her mother saying anything that she couldn't open  
the box.

Slowly, Kagome reached for the box again, afraid of what she would find. She reached for the latch thay kept the  
box shut, when suddenly-

"Hello!" A voice of a little child spoke from behind her with enthusiasm.

Kagome jumped at the voice. She looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously. She looked wildly around, but didn't see anyone.

"Down HERE!" the voice said desperately, "Down here!"

Kagome looked down and saw a little squirrel dancing up and down waving it's arms trying to get her attention.  
She freaked out and grabbed a branch that was lying on the floor.

"What the? Did you just SPEAK?" She manuevered the branch across her chest in self defense.

"Woah! hold it!" said the squirrel. "Aim that thing at me, and I'll hurt you with my sharp fox teeth and with my  
fox kung fu!"

"Fox kung what?" Kagome asked.

"Kung Fu!" He demonstrated a few karate moves and looked silly. Kagome couldn't help but stiffle a giggle.

"Hey! What's so funny?" asked the squirrel.

"OOOOh nothing!" Kagome answered.

"Don't MAKE me use my fox kung fu on you!" The little animal said.

Kagome said "Oh please! What are you TALKING about? "Fox" kung fu? Please! You look more like a squirrel  
trying to dance ballet to me!"

"A SQUIRRELL trying to dance BALLET?" He half screamed. "I'm a fox!"

"You look more like a squirrel to me."

"FOX!"

"SQUIRREL!"

"I'm a FOX!" The tiny fox argued.

"Ok, Ok, you win... You're a fox who looks like a squirrel. So who are you anyways?"

The little fox said "I'm Shippo, the half fox half squirrel and half human. I am an orphan. Both of my parents were  
killed due to a tragic accident while my daddy was battleing the demons. My whole village was destroyed." A tear  
rolled down his cheek. "I have nowhere to go". Suddenly, he started jumping up and down excitingly. "But I know  
who you are! You're Ayume! The famous princess!"

Kagome asked "Who?"

"Ayume!"

"umm... no... sorry Shippo... but I think your mistaken." Kagome said, "but you see, my name is Kagome...  
KA-GO-ME"

"Oh... I know what you are! You are a reincarnation!"


	4. Author Alert! Please Read!

**Hey all. Sorry for not updating for SOOOOOOOO long. a lot came up. I promise that now I'll be keeping up to date! I hope you enjoyed my story so far! Also, I decided to make some changes. Instead of full mystery, I decided to add comedy and stuff. I'll be updating again sometime this week!**


End file.
